Pinky Swear (ONE SHOT)
by RedRoseMafia73
Summary: Girl loves boy. Boy loves girl. Sounds perfect, right? Wrong. Why? Because Girl's parents will do anything to keep them apart.


**A/N**

 **Soooo I was listening to Taylor Swift's 'Style' and got inspired. Once I had the idea I just had to write it, which is why I posted this before posting the next chapter of Consorting With the Enemy. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned that story - in fact, the next chapter will be posted within the next couple of days :)**

 **Enjoy this in the meantime and let me know what you think :)**

 **Oh! And for the sake of the storyline, the setting is in New York :P**

* * *

"We have told you over and over again that you are not to see that boy and you disobey us every time. I don't know what we're going to do with you." My father paced around the living room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Is this really necessary?" I had heard this speech at least thirty times over the last year and it had gotten old really quickly.

"Honestly, Rosalie, what did you expect? Sneaking around with that boy will get you nowhere but here, in front of us, while we scold you for the millionth time." My mother sighed from beside me on the couch.

"Just because he doesn't have as much money as we do-"

"That is not what this is about, Rosalie. You know that we have certain expectations for the boys you date, but right now, that's besides the point."

"Then what is the point? Because I'm not seeing it!" I hissed, standing up.

"The point is you blatantly disobeyed us and now you must suffer the consequences. Give me your phone." My mother held out her hand expectantly.

"But Mom-"

"No buts, Rosalie. Phone, now!" I pulled it out of my back pocket and slapped it into her hand.

"Now go to your room - you're grounded until you decide to listen to us and trust that we know what's best for you." She had a tone of finality in her voice that just pissed me off.

"What's best for me? How do you know Emmett isn't it? You don't even know him-"

"Precisely. Now go to your room." Dad said, his face stern.

"Dad-"

"Room, now!"

My hands curled into fists, my nails digging into my palms as I felt angry tears stinging my eyes. Gritting my teeth, I tried to blink them back but my eyes were still a little blurry as I glared at my parents in turn before spinning on my heel and stalking upstairs.

 _Dammit._ I pulled my fist back to punch the nearest wall, but dropped it before it connected. No sense in breaking my hand over something I couldn't change. A year had passed and they still refused to give him a chance. It was time to accept the fact that they never would.

In my anger, I had walked past where I was actually planning on going: my brother's room. Backtracking, I knocked on the open door. When he didn't acknowledge it, I realized he didn't hear me due to the noise-cancelling headphones he had on. He was typing furiously on his computer and didn't notice when I walked in.

I tapped him on the shoulder. After quickly glancing at me, he went back to focusing on his computer screen. "What's up?" he shouted, not realizing how loud he was talking.

I pulled the headphones off his head. "Jasper, I need your help."

Sighing loudly, he turned to face me fully, annoyance clear on his face.

Jasper was fourteen, three years younger than me, but he was a genius. Like, an actual genius. He took the word nerd to a whole new level, but it worked for him.

By the look he was giving me, I knew that he understood what I was actually asking.

"Let me guess: Mom and Dad took your phone again so you can't talk to your Romeo?"

I pursed my lips, not answering.

He took my silence for confirmation. He laughed. "Fine, I'll help you talk to your boyfriend. For a price." He crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"C'mon, little brother! Can't you give me a family discount or a buy-ten-sessions-get-one-free discount or something? I'm running out of money here."

"Sorry, Sis. You know the deal: twenty bucks for five minutes."

"Five." I bargained.

"Twenty."

"Fifteen." I was getting desperate. Even though we were rich, our parents didn't throw money at us all the time. Jasper and I'd had this conversation multiple times before over the past year and, needless to say, he was quickly depleting my savings.

"Twenty or Romeo's gonna think Juliet ditched him on their one-year anniversary," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Your choice."

Muttering profanities under my breath, I forked over the cash.

Cracking his knuckles and pushing his glasses farther up his nose, he turned back towards his computer and made quick work of hacking into my phone account, allowing me to text from his computer.

I put my hand over the screen. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all." He shrugged. When I glared at him, he put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm going." He got up and I took his place in the chair.

"Five minutes!" he reminded me before walking into the hallway.

I didn't waste any time before texting Emmett.

 _hey_

His response was instantaneous.

 _ **hey :)**_

 _I'm going to have to take a raincheck on our anniversary plans. I'm grounded :(_

 _ **because of me?**_

It was kind of sad how he knew exactly why I was grounded. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't really lie.

 _they don't understand and i don't know how to make them_

He didn't respond for a few seconds.

 _ **text me your address**_

Since my parents didn't want me dating him, he'd never been to our house, and the fact that he was asking for my address now didn't really make any sense.

 _why? what are you going to do?_

 _ **do you trust me?**_

I didn't have to think twice about my answer.

 _yes_

 _ **then text me your address**_

Internally shrugging, I did.

 _ **midnight**_

 _?_

 _ **i'll pick you up at midnight**_

 _where are we going?_

 _ **somewhere**_

I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

 _vague much?_

 _ **i thought girls were into mysterious guys?**_

 _that wasn't mysterious that was creepy_

 _ **mysterious**_

 _creepy_

"Thirty seconds!" Jasper called from outside the door.

My smile faded.

 _i gtg now :( see you later_

 _ **midnight. don't forget**_

 _wouldn't dream of it,_ I wrote before quickly logging off. Knowing Jasper, he'd charge me extra if I went even a millisecond over five minutes.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he smiled as I walked out, mentally counting down the hours until midnight.

-X-X-X-

I had turned my lights off at ten thirty, pretending to go to bed, and had been unsuccessfully attempting to watch youtube videos on my old third generation iPod touch since. I rhythmically tapped my fingers on the bed, scowling at the screen. The infamous Apple spinning wheel of death did nothing to cure my boredom.

I looked over at my alarm clock. _Please be midnight._

11:55. _Close enough._

I was already dressed so I jumped out of bed and put some pillows under the covers to look like I was in it.

After fixing my blonde hair, I pulled the curtains back and waited for Emmett's Jeep to roll down the street.

I didn't have to wait long. Not even a minute later, his car was coming up the street, headlights off as not to alert anyone of his presence. He slowly rolled to a stop across the street at my neighbor's house, before walking back to mine.

With help from the bright light of the full moon and the dim glow given off by the street lights, I could see pretty well. As Emmett neared, I quietly admired him as he walked up the path of small stones that led from the street to our house. His dark brown hair was perfectly disheveled: neat enough to pass as acceptable in public, but messy enough to look like he had just run his hand through it. His white t-shirt stood out against the dark of the night while his dark black jeans blended in. _Damn_. He looked good. He bent over for a second and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was he doing?

When he straightened, I noticed his left hand was full of small rocks. My shoulders shook with the effort to not burst out laughing when he started tossing rock after rock at the window. It would have been incredibly romantic if it had been my window, but no, Emmett was throwing rocks at _Jasper's_ window.

Although this was hilarious, I had to interrupt him before he woke up Jasper.

Opening my window, I put on my sternest face as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared down at Emmett. "Are you cheating on me with my brother?!"

Surprised, he turned his gaze to look up at me, his brown eyes twinkling like chocolate diamonds in the moonlight.

When he grinned up at me, I had to fight to keep the glare on my face. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" I tilted my head expectantly.

"Ooohhh, wait till Mom and Dad find out." We both snapped our heads towards Jasper's window, where Jasper was casually leaning against the window frame.

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. "How much?"

"Forty bucks."

I could've sworn I felt my heart stop. "Forty?"

"There are two of you, thus, the price doubles" He shrugged. "It's nothing personal, just business."

"But I don't have that much!" I really needed to get a job.

"I bet Romeo does."

Both of our gazes fell to Emmett. I pouted my lower lip and folded my hands pleadingly.

Shaking his head in defeat, he reached for his wallet.

-X-X-X-

Minutes later, we were both in his car.

"Here, put this on." he handed me a strip of black cloth.

"I am _not_ wearing this." I looked at the blindfold suspiciously.

"Where's your teenage sense of adventure?" He baited me.

"Hidden behind my instinctual sense of self-preservation." I retorted.

He snorted. "I won't _kill_ you."

I looked at him skeptically.

"I'll pinky swear on it." he said, lifting his pinky I laughed. It had sort of become our thing over the past year.

Smiling, I locked my pinky with his.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he brought his free hand to my cheek and closed the short distance between us. Tilting his head, he crashed his lips down on mine before pulling away all too soon.

I looked down at the blindfold in my lap. _Here goes nothing._ Sighing, I put it on. Blindly, I felt across the seat until I was met with the smooth skin of his hand. I adjusted our hands until they were intertwined.

"If I'm wearing a blindfold, you're holding my hand." I stated.

I smiled when I felt the soft brush of his lips on the back of my hand. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He said, as he started the engine.

"Don't fall asleep, we've got a long drive ahead of us." He said as I heard the 'click' of the car shifting into 'drive'.

-X-X-X-

I didn't know exactly how much time had passed since I couldn't see the clock on the dashboard, but I could tell it wasn't even twenty minutes later when the car stopped.

"I think you need to re-examine your definition of 'long'," I said as Emmett led me out of the car. I could hear the fallen leaves crunching under my feet as he led me a few yards further before stopping.

"Ha ha, very funny. Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

Emmett gently took the blindfold off, and when I opened my eyes, I was met with his grinning face. He moved to the side and I gasped.

"Wow," I breathed. I immediately recognized that we were at Central Park by the skyline behind the trees, but was stunned by the beauty of this unfamiliar spot.

Emmett had led me to the beginning of a path that led to a picnic table. The path was lined with old-looking street lights that set the perfect mood. Those, along with the red and yellow colors of autumn, made the park the most beautiful place I'd ever seen.

I didn't know how, but Emmett had found the perfect place for our first anniversary.

"I love you, you know that?" I smiled.

"I know." he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the path again.

"Rose."

I had barely turned to face him when he put a hand around my waist and pulled me into a slow kiss. "I love you, too." He whispered before taking my hand and leading me to the picnic table.

"My lady," he gestured for me to sit down.

He pulled out two sandwiches out of a bag I hadn't noticed he was holding and I laughed when I saw what we were going to be eating.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" I questioned.

"Severely underestimated by society." he grinned before taking a bite.

I hadn't even finished the first half of my sandwich by the time a sleek black sedan raced up to the curb before screeching to a halt behind Emmett's Jeep.

I recognized that sedan. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

I gulped.

"Any last words?" I squeaked to Emmett. There was absolutely _no way_ my parents wouldn't kill us.

We both stood up simultaneously when my dad stalked out of the car and towards us, Jasper trailing behind him.

My eyes widened at the murderous look my dad had in his eyes.

Emmett shifted so he stood in front of me and I peeked over his shoulder to see that my dad's face was beet red with anger.

"Sir, I'm Emmett McCarty. It's nice to finally meet you." Emmett held his hand out, completely unfazed my steaming father.

"I know who you are." My dad hissed through gritted teeth, ignoring Emmett's outreached hand.

"Rosalie, get in the car. Now." he glared at me.

"No." I said, my voice barely above whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." I said more boldly.

"Rosalie, you're in enough trouble as it is just get in the car before you make things worse for yourself."

"How'd you even find me?" I changed the subject.

"Your brother was kind enough to track the GPS in Edward's car for us."

"Emmett," I corrected before throwing Jasper an accusing glare. "Why would you do that?!"

"They paid me," he shrugged.

"So did we!"

"They paid more." he said simply.

"I'm guessing his services didn't come with a money-back-guarantee." I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for Emmett to hear. I could feel his shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards. It didn't last long, though.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, get in the car this instant." My dad's voice was quiet but scary. I almost would've preferred he yell at me. Almost.

"No." I said, holding my ground. I bit my lower lip when my father's face turned from red to purple. It was such a drastic color change I would have laughed it the situation wasn't so serious. I felt Emmett's hand intertwine with mine at my side.

"Nothing's gonna tear us apart." he whispered.

I adjusted our hands so they were only connected by our pinkies.

"Pinky swear?" I said quietly.

"Pinky swear."


End file.
